worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Future Moves Forward
Short Summary Shiori finishes her explaination about Border's Triggers by explaining Optional Triggers. Meanwhile, the battle between Jin & Arashiyama Unit versus HQ's top teams wraps up with Jin's side being victorious. However, to make sure Yūma is not further attacked, he gives Kido Fūjin in exchange for Yūma to be accepted into Border. Long Summary Yūma inquires about the bullets Miwa shot at him previously, and Shiori explains Lead Bullets and other Optional Triggers that can be used in coordination with other Triggers: Thruster, Chameleon, Bagworm, and Teleporter. Shiori adds that wearing eyeglasses can increase Teleporter's effectiveness. Back in the Forbidden Zone, Izumi, Miwa, and Isami have trapped Arashiyama, who is taking a beating. Miwa confronts Arashiyama about his team using him as a decoy and shoots him with more Lead Bullets. Arashiyama teleports directly into Isami's sights, but before Isami can fire, Kitora slices him in the head, causing him to bail out. Kazama and Tachikawa are both badly injured in their fight with Jin, who calls himself a hawk who hides his claws. Tachikawa vows to take the Black Tigger from Jin on the next enrollment day, since he now understand Fūjin's abilities. Jin says that won't be possible just before Tachikawa and Kazama bail out. Miwa is informed that the other snipers are also withdrawing, their mission failed. Izumi is annoyed that they were beaten by the fifth ranked team, which in turn annoys Kitora. Miwa warns Arashiyama that they will regret helping a Neighbor one day, stating that Jin doesn't understand what it is like for those who lose loved ones because of the Neighbors. Arashiyama corrects him, saying that Jin's mother was killed in a Neighbor attack and his mentor also died five years ago. At HQ, Motokichi demands to know why Shinoda would betray Border. Shinoda says he still doesn't support stealing the Black Trigger, especially since it belongs to Kuga's son. Shinoda then declares that if they send assasins to Tamakoma again, the Kido faction will have to fight Shinoda personally. Karasawa considers that since Shinoda actually taught Tachikawa how to fight and is the strongest person with a normal Trigger in Border, they should try to reconcile rather than continue fighting. Kido; however, responds by saying the next assassin they send will be Amō another Black Trigger user with behavioral issues. This shocks and is cautioned against by everyone. Kido says that if Shinoda joins Jin, they have no choice. Just at that moment, Jin happily enters the room and interrupts their meeting. Kido asks if Jin came to declare war, but Jin says he came to negotiate. Karasawa states that since he just beat their top teams and joined with Shinoda, he has superior attack power to negotiate with. Jin says he only wants Yūma's enrollment to be accepted by HQ, since Border agents can only fight each other in mock battles. In return, he offers Fūjin. Kido says that since Jin fought against Tachikawa and the others, he can simply take Fūjin from Jin. Back at Tamakoma Branch, Yūma has returned from training with eyeglasses. Kirie tries on the glasses, thinking it is a kind of special skill. Unfortunately, they are a spare pair of Osamu's perscription glasses, and Kirie becomes dizzy and falls. At HQ, Jin is happily eating fried rice crackers and hangs out with a surprised Tachikawa and Kazama. When Kazama says that Jin should have given up Fūjin in the first place, since there ended up being no reason to fight. Jin disagrees, saying that until yesterday, Fūjin lacked some prestige. After beating Border's Top Teams, he raised Fūjin's value and convinced the Kinuta and the other that it was worth letting Yūma into Border to have. Kido questioned Jin's reasons for a seemingly unbalanced trade in Border's favor, but Jin simply replied that he didn't want Border interfering with Yūma's battles. He added that Tamakoma Second would someday be helpful toward Kido's goal, according to his Side Effect. To Tachikawa and Kazama, Jin adds that he wants Yūma to have fun, because fighting with Tachikawa and the others was the most fun he had. Hearing that Yūma is such a skilled fighter, Tachikawa says he is now interested in meeting him. Kazama wonders about Jin letting go of a keepsake from his mentor, but Jin said that Mogami wouldn't be angry. Finally, Jin says that since he is no longer S-Rank, he will join the ranking tournaments, which excites Tachikawa. Jin returns to Tamakoma Branch and asks Yūma if he has gotten used to Border's Triggers yet. Yūma replies that Shiori has taught him a lot of things and plans to surpass Kirie. He inquires about Osamu's training with Kyōsuke as well and says it should be fine, since Kyōsuke is good at teaching. After eating all the snacks, Jin retires to his room. After flopping down on his bed, Jin stares up at his empty hand which once wielded Fūjin. He closes his eyes and says it will be alright, since the future started moving forward. As the days progress, Yūma chooses Scorpion like Jin. Osamu decides to be a gunner, although gunners use a lot more Trion than others. In training, Reiji praises Chika's practice and obedience. Just as Jin said, before they knew it, it was Recruitment Day. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From * Chapter 30 * Chapter 31 * Chapter 32 Differences Between the Anime and Manga *In the manga, Shiori doesn't explain about Optional Triggers, only Attacker and Gunner/Shooter triggers. Errors Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes